User blog:TurtleTherapy/Why the Final Four Didn't Make it/ Crash
Why? Why did these big hitters a part of the ever growing franchise of playstation, not make the cut. Why weren't the game devs able to get their hands on the No brainers Crash, Snake, Cloud, and Wander. Although their absence, don't affect the awesomeness of this game, we deserve a what to the why these characters didn't make it? Upon some research I came up with VO's to make up for the absence of a reason: -Crash: Among the final four, Crash stands as the most famous, most requested character that disappointed the playstation fans when he was absent. But why? Why would Activision not sign a few papers, let alone agree, with adding such a demanding character, original playstation mascot I might add, to the roster of a big celebration of what is playstation? Let's get to the VO.. Superbot: Goodmorning. Activision: Goodmorning. Superbot: We would like to make a request regarding Playstation Allstars: Battle Royale about a well known, fan demanded character, that we would like to include as playable in our game. We see that he i.. (interrupted by Activision) Activision: (Makes an irratated face, Chin rested on his palm) Hold it... I'm just going to make a quick guess here.. Obviously this "character" must be Crash Bandicoot or someone associated within the series, but most likely Crash Bandicoot. Am I right? Superbot: Absolutely. Crash. We see that he's a character that you chose to take in as your own and improve, and cherish and we understand that He is a well rounded famous character and that he is yours now. We only ask that he be included because his amazing work in the past as a playstation mascot made him the most famous allstar we could possibly ask for to be included in the celebration for the succesful and hard years playstation went through. You seen our game, you seen what it offers, and we find that Crash should make a perfect fit in implementing the game itself as a whole, without interrupting the plans and ideas you had for this character.. Activision: Excuse me, sorry. I'm just going to stop you before you move any further. I hate to break it to you, but we deny your request for his inclusion in the game. Superbot: We apologize, may we ask why? Activision: Sorry, but that is classified information. It shouldn't really matter. Superbot: Surely, there is a reason not heavy for us to understand. You obviously know how famous and valuable Crash is and would be for this game.. Activision: (Begins to get angry) We told you already. No. Want me to say it again? NO. Conference closed. Thank you for your time, Superbot! Superbot: (Gets louder) Do you not understand how important this character is? More importantly, how important a reason would be for his fans?.. Activision: (Very Angry) You want a reason? CRASH IS OUR CHARACTER NOW. NOT SONY's OR PLAYSTATIONS. We have plans for Crash that are out of your buisiness to know. Conference Closed. Superbot: That doesn't make sense.. Playstation isn't reclaiming YOUR character. We are simply inviting him to its CELEBRATION. Activison: (Laughs hysterically) NOT Reclaiming Crash?? That's what it definetly seems like! It definetly seems like Playstation wants to reboot OUR character and take all the filthy credit for it! Wouldn't you agree? Superbot: WE AREN"T Rebooting your character. We are just asking for the character that the fanbase heavily demands. We aren't asking for the game franchise itself. We are just asking for Crash. And of course, you would recieve credit for his inclusion! He is YOUR Character! Activision: (Calming down) A character is all it takes. Especially our character that we Worked hard to get our hands on. Do you not see the stupidity in your argument? Crash booted into a game with PLAYSTATION STAMPED ALL OVER IT. Of course Crash would be recognized, but as a Playstation character, once again, and not as an Activision one. We worked hard to get our hands on a valuable character, and to simply have the chance stripped from us by it's original holder to make the character gold again, we would have wasted our investment. Superbot: We understand your point. What we want to do with Crash is keep him old school, no where outside his original roots. Basically what we're saying, the old Crash, from the playstation one era, belongs to playstation, but anywhere outside of that spectrum is not Playstation. You have respect for Crash as well, so I can't see why you would have a problem in acknowledging the beginning of Crash as a work of Playstation. We are asking for the Crash that playstation created. Not for a reboot or any other, because that isn't playstation. Is it too much to ask, to allow an author to borrow his own original work and return it unharmed? Activision: We see no issue in acknowledging the original Crash as Playstation's, more specifically Naughty Dog's. We only fear losing him through the strong company, Playstation themselves. We need to protect what is rightfully ours and what we plan to do with it. Superbot: We understand, thank you. May we have another conference in the future? Activision: I'll think about. Conference closed. Thank you, for you time, Superbot. ---- THE END Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts